Gone With the Enemy
by SpaceSufing
Summary: This is a FanFiction dedicated to Sparky and X-5 because I feel like they never got much attention. Betty has always been a hero and always kept everyone safe...but something terrible happens. Betty is captured by the Evil Supreme Overlord, Maximus I.Q. and her friends X-5 and Sparky need to save her. This also includes my OC Junie, so there'll be some Sparky X Junie, Sparky x X-5


"Minimus!" The Supreme Evil Overlord, Maximus I.Q. marched down the hallways of his lair calling for his minion. He had been searching hours for him, but with no luck. After a horrendous battle with the Galactic Guardians, Minimus had seemed to disappear. It was an unfortunate thing, really.  
The Galactic Guardians have once again foiled his plans, wrecked his beautiful home, got beaten up and battered and now he's stuck without his minion? This was the last straw. "Minimus!" Maximus yelled for the millionth time. "Come here this instant!"  
"Up here, your Most Irritated one…"  
Maximus looked up at the ceiling where Minimus was tied up in ropes. He was dangling from the chandelier looking exhausted. Maximus sighed, frustrated.  
"How did you get up there?" Maximus yelled.  
"Turns out that Betty is a whiz at tying knots."  
"Where's Atomic Betty and her dreadful crew?"  
"Well, they got away-"  
"You let them get away?" Maximus asked through clenched teeth.  
"I did try to inform you, my master. But you were too busy with your ceramic ducks that I had to do everything myself-"Minimus switched heads, grumbling "No thanks to you."  
"You fool! How could you let them escape? Didn't the alarms go off?" Maximus paused for a moment and then said, slowly, "You did set the alarms, didn't you?"  
Minimus hesitated for a moment; not looking at his master, then said slowly, "Alarms? Ooh…That would've been a good idea."  
Maximus grumbled under his breath. Not only did Atomic Betty and the crew escape his clutches, but Minimus forgot to set the alarms to notify him and his army. Could this day get any worse?  
Maximus looked up at Minimus again to see that he was still struggling to get out.  
"Master?" Minimus asked quietly.  
"What?" Maximus bellowed.  
Minimus switched heads again, showing his other side. "Get me down from here-"and turns his head to his normal self. "Please?"  
Maximus sighed. "Must I do everything?"

-

It was the beginning of September, the start of the school year. Betty and her friends Paloma and Noah were walking to school together, eager to go back to Moose Jaw Heights.  
"How was your summer, Betty?" Noah asked, pulling his backpack up his shoulder.  
"Oh, you know…busy." Betty thought, as she remembered all the nonstop missions she had, fighting aliens and what not. It had been a long summer, and she was getting tired with all the assignments.  
"How about you Paloma, anything exciting?" Noah asked.  
"My family and I went out of town for the summer." Paloma said thoughtfully.  
"Cool! Where?" Betty asked, eager to hear more.  
"Oh, nowhere special, just some place far away." Paloma said in a kind of uneasy way.  
"Uh huh," Noah said, not buying it. "So," He said, changing the subject. "I got first class with Ms. Dowerly for Art, what about you guys?"  
"I got her too." Paloma said, happy to have at least one friend with her.  
"Same here!" Betty said cheerfully. "This is great! The three of us have the same class."

-

When Betty, Noah and Paloma walked into the art class, they realized there was an unfamiliar face in the classroom. She was a brunette with an orange t-shirt and greyish-brown shorts and was kind of short. She sat alone at the near back of the classroom, just drawing and paying no mind to anything but the paper she had been drawing on.  
"Hey. Who's that?" Noah asked in a hushed voice.  
"I think it's the new kid Mr. Peterson was talking to us about." Paloma whispered back.  
"Oh," Betty said, remembering now. "The one from Vancouver, was it?"  
Paloma shrugged, unsure.  
"Why don't we welcome her?" Betty asked. "Show her around, get to know her better."  
"I don't know Betty," Noah scratched the back of his head. "Oh, come on Noah." Betty urged. "It'll be fun."

Betty walked up to the new girl, eager to get to know this newcomer.  
"Hey there!" Betty waved as she sauntered towards the desk.  
"Hey," The newbie waved, smiling.  
"I'm Betty, and these" Betty gestured towards Noah and Paloma. "Are my friends Paloma and Noah."  
"Hey," The new girl waved to Noah and Paloma, who waved back a little nervously. "The name's Junie. I'm come from Vancouver…" Junie trailed off, eyeing Betty's watch. It was lighting on and off and was kind of distracting. "Uh, what's wrong with your bracelet, Betty?" Junie pointed to the watch.  
"Uh…It's just my, uh, alarm…I just forgot something, I'll be right back." And with that, Betty dashed across the room and out of the door.


End file.
